No Escape
by GrackleDragon
Summary: After barely surviving night 4, Mike Schmidt quits his job with nightmares of the animatronics following him. Months later, he and his brother are desperate for money and there is only one job Mike knows that'll accept him and his handicap. Bad summary! Teen for slight gore and other stuff I can't say that'll spoil the story. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you Mike?" said Freddy Fazbear.

"We only want to PLAY!" said Bonnie.

"C'mon!" said Chica. "We just want to be your friend!"

I was hidden under the table in the backroom. My breathing was heavy and I was shaking with pure fear. I had no idea where the animatronics were, but also didn't want to know.

"Please go away," I whispered, with streaming tears. "Please leave me be. Please just go away!"

I then felt a large hand grab my throat and lift me up into the air. My wide eyes met Freddy's eyes. I tried to wrench Freddy off with my hands, but he was to strong.

He laughed. "I found him!" I was thrown onto the hard table. The animatronics crowded me, with wide smiles and they were holding animatronic suit pieces. I was tied down, choking on my own tears. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mike! Mike wake up!" said a familiar voice. My eyes snapped open to see Thomas. He was tearing up and held my shoulder. I dove into his arms and started sobbing.

"I-I was back at Freddy's and they were going to s-stuff me!" I said. "This time they were going to fully stuff me this time!"

"You aren't going to be stuffed Mike!" Thomas said. "They aren't going to hurt you again. I will make sure they won't hurt you little brother."

I looked at my left arm, or what was left of it. It was now gone. I remembered the fourth night. I remembered using up my power when bonnie camped my door, and Freddy lunging at me from the shadows. Remembered them putting on the arm piece and the blinding pain. I remembered when they disappeared due to 6 AM, and an employee coming and finding me. I remembered the ambulance and running to the hospital, along with surgery and then finding out my arm didn't survive. That was about six months ago.

"Hi guys!" said Bethany from the living room. I already heard her four kids and husband placing down their bags.

It was the next morning and I was calmed down and ready to see the kids and my sister's husband. I was in me and my brother's bedroom, putting on a new white shirt that I just got. Thomas told Bethany that I lost my arm a few days after what happened, but didn't tell her all the details.

When I took the job at Freddy's, the reason was because we NEEDED money for the apartment. We didn't tell Bethany because we didn't want her sending sixteen thousand dollars. When the "accident" happened, Bethany immediately paid the cost for surgery without question. All Thomas told her was her that a dude named Fred attacked me.

"Mike!" shouted Thomas. "Our sis and her family are here!"

"Coming!" I said.

I walked into the living room. Thomas and Bethany had black hair, while I had a dark, deep brown hair color. But the three of shared deep blue eyes. Bethany was around seven years older than me, and Thomas was about four years older than me. My mom and dad actually didn't expect me, since my dad didn't want any more kids.

Bethany's husband, Raymond, had stubby short brown hair, and green eyes. They had three boys and a girl, the girl and two boys being triplets and the oldest being the boy. The triplets' names were Ryan, Edmond, and Ellie and all of them were black haired with blue eyes. The oldest was Samuel, who had blue eyes and brown hair. Samuel was about six years old, and triplets were almost five.

"Mom!" said Samuel. "You never said Uncle Mike was in the war!"

Raymond pointed at my none arm. "Please tell me that wasn't out of your own stupidity!"

"RAY!" said Bethany. "Don't be impolite. Also Samuel, just because you have a permanent injury doesn't mean you were in the war."

I ignored Raymond's comment. "Hi guys! Welcome to the wonderful place I call, my brother's and my apartment! Also happy birthday Ellie, Ryan, and Edmond!" The triplets smiled.

"You can leave your bags there you like," said Thomas. "Does anybody want a drink? We have milk, iced tea, and water."

"Sure!" said our sister. Her husband and kids nodded.

"So," I said, when we were seated in the living room with our drinks. "Where are you guys taking the triplets for their birthday?" I started drinking some water.

"Oh we looked at the possible locations in the area and decided on something everyone wanted to go to," Raymond said.

"Yeah a cute place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" said Bethany. I immediately started silently choking on my water.

"Oh, uh…" Thomas started.

"Sure!" I said, swallowing the water. "We'll be there at what time?" Thomas's eyes widened.

"Five thirty or six tonight is fine," she said.

"Um…" said Thomas. "Mike. Do you mind if I see you in the other room for a second?"

I nodded, placing my water on the coffee table. We walked into our bedroom and I sat on my bed. Thomas silently closed the door, leaving us in the dark. He faced me.

"What the heck are you doing?" he whispered harshly, making sure to keep the others from hearing. "Last night you were crying because of that place and now you are ok?"

"These nightmares aren't going to go away from me just crying every night!" I whispered. "Maybe if I go I'll see that they won't hurt me again! Besides, they only go on kill mode at night!"

"You absolutely promise that you are completely okay with this?" I nodded.

"Fine," he said. He opened the door and gestured for me to follow him.

We spent a few hours talking and playing a couple of fun games. Thomas had to leave for a couple minutes because of a phone call. After he came back I asked him what it was about, but he said he'd tell me later. After our sister and her family left, he told me,

"You were fired?" I said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah," he said. "I was fired because the dude that filled in for me a couple days ago didn't actually come in… so he fired me."

"So… the two of us are jobless now?"

"Yep."

"Ok!" I said. "We'll deal with, tomorrow. The last thing we need is for Bethany to worry about us on the triplets' birthday. We won't mention it at the pizzeria. Right?"

Thomas nodded. "Right"

After a couple of hours, we headed toward the dreaded pizzeria. Of course, Thomas drove. I gave up my driver's license and now I have a handicap. I wasn't exactly pleased with this, but got used to it over time. The positive part about it is that we get a closer spot to the building when we park.

We parked in front of Freddy's and I took a deep breath, and I walked in the building with my brother. I cursed silently under my breath when I saw them. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were happily preforming on the stage for the children. I slightly turned my head and saw the closed curtains of Pirate Cove and the sign that said, _Out of Order_.

The pizzeria was in good shape and seemed to be getting more customers. I spotted my sister and her husband sitting at one of the party tables, and the kids sitting on the floor in front of the stage. I sat next to them at the table and we then talked while the kids watched Freddy and his gang. When the waiter came, he stared at me for a while, kind of freaked out by the fact that I didn't have a left arm. He then snapped out of it and took our order.

After the animatronics finished the first act, there was a small intermission for the kids to get a plate of pizza or go to the bathroom. It was for about five minutes. And for five minutes, all three animatronics STARED at ME. None of the crying children, laughing adults, kids screaming their names shifted their gaze. I even saw Foxy peek out of the cove, despite him being closed down. I felt myself getting sweaty and ready to run. The second that the intermission ended, they were back to their jolly act for the children.

After we all left and said our goodbyes, Bethany and her family headed over to our mom's house to spend for a while. When we got back to our apartment, we went to sleep. I woke up to find my brother gone. He came back to the apartment not too long after I woke up and told me.

"YOU GOT THE NIGHT SHIFT AT FREDDY'S?!" I screeched.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, but we need money real bad. I'm sorry Mike." He walked into our bedroom and closed the door. The second that door closed I headed for the phone and called the boss at Freddy's.

"You gave my brother the night shift?" I said to him.

"Well, he signed up for it. No turning back for him." Mr. Fazbear chuckled on the phone.

I took a deep breath, ready for what I was about to do. "What if I signed up for the night guard job?"

"I already gave it to your brother, Thomas Schmidt."

"Are you sure you want him as the security guard? I already know how to work there and would probably survive there longer."

"Sorry but, not sure how I feel about giving the job to a handicapped man Mr. Schmidt."

"Ok, I get it. Well, good bye Mr. Fazbear!"

"Wait, I'll give you the job." I was about to thank him but then he said, "Only IF you stay a whole month."

I sighed. "FINE!"

I hung up and placed the phone down on the table. I looked up and saw my brother staring at me, shaking his head while tearing up.

"Sorry Thomas," I said.

-**********:3

 **GrackleDragon: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories! I was on vacation! But I did do a lot of writing there. The next chapter should come soon. Also don't kill me if you see a typo. I'm too young to die! Bleh. I dunno what the the bleh was :3**


	2. Chapter 2

As you can imagine, my brother was furious. Screaming at me and telling me I shouldn't have done it. After he finished yelling I told him I could never live with myself if he got hurt or died on a job that I could probably survive longer at.

After that I walked to the hell the people called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was only twenty minutes of walking time. Thomas refused to take me, and since I can't drive a car I have to walk there. I arrived at Freddy's and walked up to the door. I took out my phone from my back pocket, and then cursed. It was already 12:01.

I peeked in the pizzeria and groaned. Bonnie and Chica were already off stage and looking at roaming the dining room. Even Freddy was out with them! The other security guards usually got there early before twelve o'clock. They probably thought that no one was there today. Well… I'm screwed.

If I walk in there casually, then they would catch me before I could blink. If I ran, I might make it if I was lucky. Even if I could make it, they would probably just camp the door again until I ran out of power. You know what? I don't care.

I dashed in the pizzeria and refused to look behind me, already knowing that they were behind me by the footsteps. I ran as fast as I could down the hall, hoping I could reach it in time. I jumped in the office and smashed the door button. The door came down and slammed down, right in Bonnie's face. I immediately closed the right too, right before Freddy could enter. Bonnie pressed his face up on the glass.

"I knew you'd come back!" he exclaimed, with the biggest possible grin imaginable.

I stared at him blankly. "Please, go away."

"What happened to your arm?" Chica asked me.

"As I said before. Please, go away."

"We saw ya yesterday!" Foxy piped in.

"Please, go away!" Bonnie sighed and left with Chica and Foxy. I was slightly shocked, because I didn't think they would listen or care about what I said. I opened the left door. Fear started gripping me and I felt shivers crawl up my spine. "Please. Just go away."

"No." Freddy stared at me. With unblinking eyes, and a gaze as sharp as knives.

I picked up the tablet from the drawer, and set it down on the desk. I then used my only hand switched through the cameras. Bonnie and Chica returned on stage, and Foxy was resting in Pirate's Cove. To be honest, I never hated Foxy like I hated the others for some reason. I then clumsily bumped into the table, which caused the soda on the table to spill on the desk.

"Dammit!" I said, quickly picking up the tablet and placing it on the chair.

"If you let me in, I can help you with that," Freddy said calmly.

I ignored him and shook my head. The table will just have to bare a stain, or two. I'm sure those papers weren't too important.

"Mike," said Freddy. "Let me in."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked him. "NO!"

 _"Let me in Mike."_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Let me in."_

 _"No!"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"N-Wait, what?" I asked._

 _"I never wanted you to lose your arm. I just wanted you join us. I thought that you died when you left. You could never imagine how happy I was when I saw you come the other day."_

 _I ignored him and just sat on the chair, stressed. Why did all of this have to happen to me? Just wondering. I then heard loud footsteps, which meant Freddy left. I opened the door somewhat confused but relieved that he left. I put the tablet on my lap and turned it on._

 _Static. That was all I saw was static. In every camera it said,_ _Camera Disabled_ _. I cursed under my breath. I should've known that there was a reason the others so easily left! While Freddy distracted me, they disabled ALL of the cameras! I was doomed. My only hope was that I could hear them coming, before they came. I wonder… I pushed the left door button. It was jammed._

 _"Dammit Freddy!" I screamed. I heard laughter in the pizzeria. "I hate you Freddy!"_

 _I dashed under the desk, knowing I was dead anyway. I took out my phone. 12:13. I HATED that stupid bear with a burning passion. I hated the others too, but not as much as Freddy. I hated him so much, my hate for him could probably fuel New York._

 _I listened, no one seemed to be in the left hall. I sneaked into the closet and shut the door, definitely not forgetting to lock it. I waited for what seemed like hours. No one seemed to walk in the h…_

 _You know what? Never mind. I heard running down hallway and the screech of animatronic, most likely Foxy. It was 1:45. Time had passed, and I wondered why they didn't come earlier._

 _"GUYS!" yelled Foxy. "Either Mike's gone, or he's invisible!"_

 _"Search the pizzeria," I heard Freddy say. "He couldn't have gone too far."_

 _Well. I'm dead. Not too long later, maybe a minute or two, I heard someone attempt to open the door._

 _"Seriously Mike?" said Bonnie. "The closet?"_

 _I bit my lip. "What do you expect me to do when killer robots are after me?" I asked him. "Come out and give you flowers?"_

 _I heard the knob wiggle. "Open the door Mike!"_

 _"Over my dead body!"_

 _"FREDDY!" Bonnie yelled. "I found Mike!"_

 _I cursed and ran to the door, leaning against the door to try and keep them out. It was silent for a second, and I wondered if they left. Suddenly, a large thump landed on the closet door. Dust flew everywhere and I saw a crack in the door. A second thump and large hole appeared where the crack was._

 _"Wow!" I said. "Attacking a poor handicapped man. That's pretty messed up!"_

I heard a third thump, and the hole was now humungous. I jumped away from the door, just in time. The fourth thump knocked down the entire door. When the dust cleared, I saw Freddy Fazbear walk forward. He grabbed my right arm and started dragging me down the hallway.

As you could probably imagine, I was not happy, at all, whatsoever. I started kicking the robot, struggling, and trying to squirm out of the bear's grasp. Basically anything that would delay my demise. It was quite hard considering I had one arm, and that arm was in the grip of Freddy. If I said everything would be okay, I would be lying to myself.

Squeezed my eyes shut knowing that I was going to die, and there was nothing that was going to save me. I opened my eyes when I heard a door squeak open. The backstage. Freddy dragged me in and then closed the door behind him, leaving us in the pitch black room. The only thing that was seeable were the four pairs of glowing eyes belonging to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Then all I saw was white.

Um… no author note right now :3


End file.
